Birthday Present
by Strange Girl 773
Summary: Its Julie birthday, Ben NEARLY forgot to brought a birthday present. Its a ben/julie fanfic, just some quick kiss at the end but nothing further. Please review!


**I know I have not been updating for a LONG time, I have some reasons:**

**I am not really in writing mood plus I just have an English assessment a while ago**

**I'm really busy at school, home works, projects, and the damn Chinese New Year show I have to perform. I did NOT choose to perform but my father made me.**

**I have to study; I'm having a test soon.**

**I have to admit it; I am lazy.**

**Well, I know its lame reasons. If you read my profile you might know, I got this idea because December 3****rd**** is friend birthday and on December 29 is MY birthday. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything here, man of action or whatever thing that owns Ben 10 owns it, not me!**

**This is a Benlie (Ben and Julie) stories so if you hate that couple, don't read it, I have already warned you so PLEASE don't go flaming my story!**

**Ben's POV:**

Oh my god! What should I do? Today is my girlfriend, Julie's birthday and I just remembered. What type of boyfriend am I? First of all, she is going to have a birthday party this after she finished her tennis practice so I only have two more hours to buy her a present. I don't know what girls like, maybe a new dress? No, Julie is not that type. I should ask Gwen.

I picked up my phone on my messy bed, scroll down the contacts...there! "Hello Gwen, I need your help" I explained, "you know 'bout Julie's birthday party, right?"

"Of course! Wait, let me guess... you forgot to buy her a birthday present?" my annoying cousin asked.

"Well, yeah" I replied back, trying to sound cool. "What type of present do you think Julie might like?"

"Um, _you_ are her boyfriend, you should know about her better than me. I'm just her best friend. Girls like boys who understand them and know what they want without having to ask, I will give a hint; Julie like creative boys...I gotta go Ben, see you at the party!" she told me and hang up.

"Thanks, that helps a lot" I signed. I lied down on my bed, close my eyes and think about what Julie might like and what Gwen has said.

**Flashback- Nobody POV:**

Ben was watching Julie practicing her tennis skills, after a while, the black haired girl decided to have a rest. "Julie, that was good!" Ben complimented.

"Thank you Ben" she replied, "if I could just have a new tennis racquet..."

"You wanted a new tennis racquet?" Ben curiously asked.

"Um, yeah, I have been using this for many years, it started to get old and some parts are falling off but you don't have to buy a new one for me, I'm fine Ben" she unselfishly replied back.

"A new tennis racquet?" Ben wondered, looking back and fourth between the graceful Julie, drinking some water and the old, grey racquet.

**End flashback- Back to Ben's POV:**

"A tennis racquet!" Ben exclaimed while clicking his finger as an imaginary light bulb appeared on his head. He picked up his phone as called Kevin, "Kevin! Are you busy and where are you?" he asked.

"I'm just hanging out around the mall, Gwen's busy helping one of her friends do her homework" Kevin calmly answered back, "is there a new alien we can kick its butt?" he playfully added.

"Um, nope but I need your help, fast" Ben told him "Can you buy a... pink tennis racquet for me please?"

"PINK? You a girl?" Kevin asked (or shouted) through the phone when realization hit him, "Oh, for Jules, okay no problem but what about the money?" he asked.

"Um, you buy the racquet, give it to me, fast and I will pay you back" he answered, checking his purse.

Five minute or so later, Kevin came in with the racquet, Ben paid the money and Kevin left. Ben walked to the cupboard and gets some paint to use on plastics...

**At Julie's birthday party- Ben's POV:**

Everyone was giving my girlfriend her birthday present and now, it was my turn. Gwen gave me a wink and Kevin whispered in my ears "wish you good luck". "Hey Julie!" I waved my hand.

"Hi Ben, I thought you would forget my birthday" Julie joked. Well, nearly. I gave her a box with a writing on it that says "happy birthday my girl". She opened it and there was the pink tennis racquet. On it, was a painted writing, it says: Julie Rocks.

"You wrote it? How did you know that I wanted a tennis racquet?" she asked.

"Yes, I wrote it" I said winking at Gwen and Kevin, "you told me you wanted a new tennis racquet to replace your old one"

"Wow, I didn't expect you to remember it" she commented and gave me a quick...kiss. "Cake time, c'mon Ben, help me cut the cake" she said then she walked to get a knife, I touched my red cheek that.

"Cute" I mumbled.

**Well, I don't really know how to end the story, tell me if you liked the one-shot or not through the review please! Telling me how to improve it doesn't count as flame! Please review, you don't have to have an account. **


End file.
